Highly viscous feed compositions for cosmetics in the gelled, pasted or slurried state are generally filled in slots in the stick or rod-like form for shaping or molding. (See, for instance, Japanese Laid-Open Publication Nos. 53-135728--direct casting with a hollow shaft made of wood or synthetic resin, 53-121944--extrusion and filling, and 55-14012--casting and filling with a mold). In this case, nozzles are used to fill the compositions in the slots. As a result, the overall arrangement is complicated, since it is required to apply high pressures due to the entrainment of air or the internal resistance. The prior arrangement is also disadvantageous in that it is impossible to obtain stick cosmetics of good quality.